


The Fruits of Love are Ripe for the Picking

by Tsunamiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hidden Feelings, LMAO a little build up tho don't worry, M/M, Oral Sex, i miss my baby - - my sweet angel, i've been hooked on daisuga again after i drew my good boy, it'll get there!, so what better way to come back by having him be rawed, sooooooo cute little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Daichi and Suga are best friends - - However, they both want something more. When they go on a senior trip to Tokyo, will our two darlings finally speak up about their feelings? Or will they go home empty-handed?





	The Fruits of Love are Ripe for the Picking

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanted to say in the summary ' well you read the tags, right ??? so you know it's gonna happen lmaoooo ' JCKHVBM,GNGDB i'm dumb, i know !!! but anyway, i drew suga the other day and it reminded me of how much i miss my boy !!!! my drawings are on twitter and...let's just say i'm a much better writer LMFAOOOO but my twitter handle is @SplashyTsunami - - gimmie a follow !!! i'd love the company !
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this - - i can't wait to continue it!
> 
> edit: I'm revisiting this almost a year later and wanted to change some things/add a little more detail to make it..........better, lol-- I'm gonna try and do the second chapter soon !!!

“Alright, it’s going to be a long trip, Daichi-- You packed your water bottle, right?”

A nod.

“And some snacks?”

Another nod.

“What if you get cold? You got a blanket, too, correct? Those buses are drafty.”

There was a small chuff from Daichi.

“Toothpaste? Pajamas - - You packed everyth--”

“Suga,” he interjected with a small smile, his hand reaching out to softly rub the other’s shoulder, “Suga, yes. Stop worrying so much.” The chuff from earlier turned into a small laugh that ended with a slow exhale. His hand, still placed on that shoulder, gently patted it. “Ever the caretaker, you are.”

“Okay, Yoda.” That drew an even louder chuckle from Daichi, causing the corners of Suga's lips to quirk into a gentle grin. “Anywayyyyy, we better hurry and join the others.” He took one more look inside of his bag before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder, smirking at his friend. “I’m sure the bus driver wouldn’t hesitate to leave us behind - - Who are we to him?" And off they went, continuing their conversation. "Then again, we could have our own, private senior trip if that happened, you know?” Suga approached, standing quite close to his pal as they started walking along. “That would be fun...Just the two of us hanging out. We haven’t been able to do that in a while - - What with the others following us around..." His voice trailed off momentarily before he shook his head. "Not that I mind! It’s like having children, after all. I’m surprised they don't just bunk with me and move their stuff in!”

“Well, you take care of them, y’know? You make sure they’re well, that their stomachs are full, that they have enough attention - - You honestly support them as their parents do, so of course they look up to you and treat you like a mom." Suga glanced at him-- 'Mom'? Why not 'dad'? "And there’s nothing wrong with that; just be consistent and don’t ditch them at the last second." A pointed look was given to Daichi before he cleared his throat. "Er...Not that you would. However, It’s going to be hard for them when you go to university.”

That statement hurt Suga, causing a small pain to sprout in his heart. He knew it was coming, but he had tried pushing that thought away for months. He hated leaving them and the thought alone actually caused the tell-tale sign of tears to well into his eyes. “Yeah…” His brows furrowed, trying to quell the oncoming flood that had become a common occurrence the closer they got to the end of the school year. “A-anyway, we’re almost to the carport - - Let’s talk about something else.”

“What’re we going to eat when we get to the city?” Daichi was the king of changing subjects and even though Suga tried to keep it hidden, he could tell that the other male was getting upset. They’d been friends forever and he paid close attention to him at all times.

“Oh!” His tears dried instantly, but the pain took a few moments to subside. Crying was easier to stop, but the natural feelings of sadness didn’t go away as quickly. “Well, I’ve been to Tokyo twice and each time my mother and father took me to this special ramen shop - - A little rinky-dink thing in some back alley, but I know exactly where it is. It was ah-mazing!" His eyes sparkled at the prospect of some kick-ass ramen. "So, yeah, that’s the answer to that!” Daichi chuckled gently, glancing over at Suga and watching his face light up.

Cute.

“Then it’s decided - - We’ll go there first." A small hum vibrated in Daichi's throat as the carport came into view. "Thank goodness they’re letting us explore on our own terms. I heard the class above us didn’t enjoy their trip last year ‘cause the teachers basically held their hands - - Those adults learned their lesson, though! Many of the seniors caused a bunch of trouble. We’re lucky it didn’t cause us to lose our trip privileges!”

Within moments, they were putting their larger bags into the bottom compartment of the bus, taking a small carry on with them. As they walked up the steps, Suga gently placed a hand on Daichi’s back so he could step up on his toes and question softly, “Wanna go to the back?” That voice and his touch caused his spine to tingle a little, heat boiling in his stomach.

“Uh - - Ye-yeah, that’s fine with me.” He led the way, trying not to glance back at the slightly smaller male. If only Suga knew the inner turmoil plaguing his friend was the same one he was feeling.

“I want the window seat, though!” He quickly slipped past Daichi, a happy grin on his face as he plopped down and scooted over. He pressed himself against the cool metal, flinching a little in response to its icy surface. “I wanna see the scenery - - But if you want to see it, too, just lean on over, m’kay?” Suga winked, watching as Daichi slowly sat down, his eyes boring holes into that wonderful grin - - He wished to see it every second of every day. He was such a smiley, happy, jovial person and it absolutely cheered him up to no end. If only, if only… 

The male’s voice quickly interrupted his thoughts. “Why’d you fall silent all of a sudden?”

“Hm…?” He responded lazily before shaking his head a little. “O-oh! Uhm - - Sorry, I was just imagining how...Uh...How good the ramen place will taste!” He laughed nervously before swallowing a little, his throat suddenly dry. “Y-you got my water bottle?”

Lifting up his bag and placing it in his lap, Suga began rummaging through it before pulling out the other’s bottle and popping the sippy lid open. “And there you go - - You sure you’re okay?” He questioned, quirking a brow.

“Positive - - Don’t worry about me.” Another small laugh escaped him, full of nervousness. “It’s aaaaaall good, mama.” The last word he said was muttered in a teasing way so that Suga was the only one to hear.

“Oh, hush! Someone’s got to take care of you. Otherwise, you’d be a mess.” He reached up, grabbing a small lock of his short hair. “Would you remember to wash your hair?” The hand lowered to the other’s lips, poking them. “Or brush your teeth?” And then to his shirt, tugging at it. “What about your laundry?”

“I’m not that useless!” He chimed, crossing his arms and clucking.

Suga smirked like some smug little cat. “I know, I’m just teasing - - You remember things quite well...For the most part.” The bus slowly rolled from its starting position as he pursed his lips. Daichi quickly understood what he had implied.

“Look, just because I forgot your birthday last year doesn’t mean I can’t remember anything. I was just stressed out and time got away from me! I said happy birthday the next day.”

“A day late.”

“You still got a gift!”

“A day late.”

Daichi rolled his eyes before gently nudging the other male. “Stop being a pain.”

“Make me.”

Silence fell over them and the only thing filling it was the rumble of their bus’ engine and the AC humming above them. Their eyes locked before Daichi’s flickered away, his brows raising at something imaginary out the window. Suga immediately snapped his head back before huffing as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. “What was it?”

“Oooooh, it was nothing - - Don’t worry about it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ride dragged on...And on...And on, there were a multitude of activities performed by both of them. YouTube videos were watched, as was Netflix. Eventually, the AC proved to be too cold and Daichi had to break out his blanket. It was large enough for the both of them with Suga’s legs pulled up to his chest. They eventually played I Spy, but it was quite difficult in a moving vehicle. After that, they watched some more Netflix before Suga dozed off - - It was unexpected to him, but Daichi had been watching him closely, noticing his eyes gently closing before opening back up, his head nodding to the side.

Soon enough, his face was pressed against the glass. “Wanted the window seat and not even looking out the window.” He teased, watching his sleeping friend. A soft, wistful sigh escaped his pink lips before he closed his eyes. There was no need in him being awake if Suga wasn’t.

About an hour later, they woke up, their bodies lurching forward as the squeaky brake pads rubbed against the tires. “Mmm…” Suga sat up, wiggling a little before stretching like a cat, yawning and letting his eyes crack open. “We there yet…?” He muttered tiredly. It was night time, but why was it so bright?

They had finally reached Tokyo!

The traffic had caused them to halt, the nightlife already bustling. Daichi had woken up a few moments before his friend. “Not yet, but we’re close - - Wanna go back to sleep?” He questioned caringly, moving the blanket a little so that Suga had some more.

“Nahhhh...Gotta keep you company.” He sat up fully this time before glancing out the window, watching as folks on the sidewalk passed them quite easily. Standstill traffic - - Great. Pale hands came to gently rub at his eyes before he turned his attention back to Daichi. “Wanna watch more Netflix?” He questioned, hair sticking up on his right side.

Dammit, he was so cute.

“Sure - - Battery’s almost empty, though, so it’ll have to be on the low brightness.” In response to that, Suga scooted closer, their shoulders pressed firmly together. The taller man swallowed thickly, trying not to draw attention to it. The brightness setting required him to move the phone closer to their faces - - If it wasn’t for their shoulders, their cheeks would have been rubbing against each other. “This is a good show, don’t ya think?” He asked softly, trying not to turn his head - - If he did, their lips would surely meet.

“Mhm.” Suga responded, eyelids feeling heavy once more. ‘Daichi...Warm…’ Was all that went through his mind before he conked out.

Daichi chuckled quietly before tilting his head to the side, gently setting it on Suga’s before sitting up straight and finishing the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> there goes the first chapter - - i promise to try and be a little more consistent from here on out OOF again, y'all know where to contact me and stay tuned !!!


End file.
